


A Life That Matters

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane, OTP Feels, Post Episode: 3x16, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Magnus sat with his back pressed up against the headboard of Alexander's bed, a thick comforter wrapped around him. He'd been cold since Lorenzo took his magic back and he hated it. Hated the way his body shook with what Catarina called chills, hated the way he was once again a Mundane. He hated that Alexander had been right, that his life mattered more than the magic ever would. He hated it all.





	A Life That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x16 so for anyone that hasn't seen the episode that just aired, you've been warned.

Magnus sat with his back pressed up against the headboard of Alexander's bed, a thick comforter wrapped around him. He'd been cold since Lorenzo took his magic back and he hated it. Hated the way his body shook with what Catarina called chills, hated the way he was once again a Mundane. He hated that Alexander had been right, that his life mattered more than the magic ever would. He hated it all.

“Magnus?” Alexander's voice called out and Magnus startled from his thoughts. He tried to force a smile for his young lover but his body was too weak for even that.

“Darling, you're back. How was your mother?” Magnus asked as he attempted to scoot himself up slightly and over just enough for Alec to have room to sit beside of him.

“She's good. She's happy and that's not a look I've seen on her in a long time.” Alec said, a smile on his face as he thought about just how true it was. It had been years if he was being honest with himself, the last time he could remember seeing his mother well and truly happy.

“I'm happy for her, darling. As soon as I'm up to it, I'll pop in and see her shop for myself, maybe take her out for brunch.” Magnus offered and Alec couldn't help the burst of happiness that exploded in his chest. The thought of Magnus and his mother spending time together, actually getting along, it was something of a dream come true, as silly as that might be.

“She'd like that, Magnus, thank you,” Alec said, still smiling, as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Magnus' temple. He was frowning slightly when he pulled back. “You're sweating. Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything? Maybe get rid of this blanket? Is it too much? I can get something that isn't so thick if you like?”

“No, Alexander but thank you. I'm fine. Catarina says I have the chills. Its my body's way of fighting an illness. She's given me something for it and says I'll be fine in a day or two.” Magnus assured him, this time giving his lover a half smile, as difficult as it was. Anything to help calm his poor nerves after the day he'd had.

“I just want you to feel better, Magnus.” Alec said, his voice barely a whisper, his head lowered to Magnus' shoulder. Magnus sighed. Cat had told him how hard Alec had taken it while he'd been unconscious. It broke his heart that his darling boy had had to endure that. He never wanted to put Alexander through something like that again, not if he could help it. It was that thought that ended up being the deciding factor that allowed him to let Lorenzo remove the magic he'd given him, as much as he hadn't wanted to lose what he'd only just gotten back.

“I'm alive, Alexander, so I'd say that's better already,” Magnus said lightly as Alec seemed to burrow even closer into him. “Cat told me what you did, how you were trying to bring me back. I think, I could hear you, telling me stay with you? Was that you, darling? Was I actually hearing you?” He asked, surprised when he heard a hitched breath, then sob coming from Alec's lips.

“You stopped breathing, Magnus. There was blood pouring from your nose and mouth and you weren't breathing and I thought I was losing you. I thought you were leaving me. I couldn't. I can't lose you. Please don't leave me.” Alec cried and Magnus shifted the blanket down off of his shoulders until he could wrap his arms securely around Alexander and hold him firmly against his chest.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet angel. I will never, never willingly leave you. Do you hear me? I promise you, Alexander. There is no force on this Earth that could tear me away from you. Not angel or demon, not of the shadow world or the mundane. You are mine, darling boy and I am yours. Forever.” Magnus swore fiercely as he continued to hold and slowly rock Alec. After the day he'd had, that both of them had been through, they deserved to take this comfort in each other.

“I love you so much, Magnus,” Alec said as his cries subsided and his breathing returned to normal. Even so, Magnus' hold on him never loosened. Nor did Alec's hold on Magnus.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus said in return, the strength to smile finally returning. Because he did. He loved this shadowhunter more than anyone he'd ever known in his lifetime. And if he only had the life of a mundane to live now, he knew he would spend it doing nothing more than loving the man currently held in his arms happily for the rest of his days. Choosing Alexander over magic, now that he thought about it, wasn't even really a choice. It was always going to be Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no way I couldn't write something after this episode. Good lord, I'm a mess. Its been a while since I've written in this fandom and I'm half scared to death to post anything in it but I'm biting the bullet and doing it. Hope you guys like it. <3


End file.
